Return to Vegetasei
by Saiyan Sisters
Summary: ok this story--witht he help of some fancharacters--is about the saiyans' return to vegetasei. how do they get back? well, WAIT AND SEE!


RETURN TO VEGETASEI  
  
a story by Yurisama and LadyD  
  
**disclaimer: the people within this story belong to their rightful owners. Vegeta, and the other cast members of Dragonball Z are owned by Akira Toriyama (Yuri: God himself!). Hotaru and Setsuna are the property of Naoko Takeuchi (LadyD and Yuri: the great goddess of anime! ~bow~) Yuri is the property of, well, Yurisama. Satori, Auriella Norinaga, and Tianna are the property of LadyD.....  
  
Vegeta: oh great, another story by the psycho bitch LadyD  
  
Yuri: who is LadyD?  
  
Vegeta: just some young woman who thinks she owns the world  
  
~thunder sounds as a rip in space and time appears before the couple. a woman looking 19 or so walks out. she is wearing a red leather skirt with slits up to mid thigh, and a black leather tanktop with matching boots that go all the way to mid thigh. Her raven hair is pulled back in a tight French braid. Her midnight eyes glare at the prince of the Saiyans~  
  
LadyD: Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta ~sighs~ what in the name of the powers and gods am I to do with you. I would have thought you'd learnt your lesson by now.  
  
Vegeta: woman, you don't scare me!  
  
~Yuri walks up to LadyD and sizes her up~  
  
Yuri: you don't look that tough.  
  
~screams could be heard through the tear in space and time and several figure could be seen. LadyD notices this and takes out a very long bola whip~  
  
LadyD: down Sheba! back I said! ~to the lovely Saiyan couple~ gomen. the Sailor Senshi are just finishing up their punishment. Aeka and Ryoko would be in there still, but I was lenient and besides, they bribed me with skittles, mountain dew, and 3d Doritos.  
  
Yuri: what did they do and what is wrong?  
  
Vegeta: don't ask. trust me, you don't want to know.  
  
LadyD: since you're new to my stories Yuri-chan, I won't do anything to you and Vegeta....this time.  
  
~she turns and walks into the tear.~  
  
LadyD: one more thing, listen to what the others say about me. everything they say is true....  
  
ok, with that interruption over with, on to the story, shall we?**  
  
Part One:  
  
It was Christmas time at the Son house. Everyone was there to celebrate the season and holidays. Vegeta and his family were there, Krillin, his wife and daughter, Goten and his new wife, Gohan and his small family.  
  
"Man it's great to have everyone together.without having to fight enemies or compete." ChiChi commented as the ladies helped her in the kitchen, preparing Christmas dinner.  
  
Yuri nodded. "Yeah, but still.it seems so boring." (A.N: Saiyans, go figure!)  
  
"I don't see why you people have to talk about fighting so much?" Auri said half to herself. This resulted in a glare from ChiChi, and stares from Yuri, 18, Bulma, and Videl.  
  
"You seem in an odd mood today? What, you and Goten fuck on the way over?" 18 asked, winking.  
  
Of course, ChiChi just exploded. (A.N: ok, message to audience: ChiChi and Auriella don't like each other. This hatred is worse than the kind ChiChi had when Gohan and Videl hung out, training during Buu saga. Ok? Good. Now you understand)  
  
"18, what the hell are you thinking? I'm his mother for Kame's sake!"  
  
"Chill out ChiChi, she is just kidding, right 18?" Videl looked over at the blonde android as she began to chop up some vegetables for the jumbo salad. 18 just looked over and shrugged.  
  
ChiChi stood over by the stove, stirring the dumpling soup. She then turned around and pointed the spoon at each of the women. "Any of you make crude remarks like that again, I'll kill each and every one of you.fuck the consequences."  
  
She then turned and began humming a Christmas carol as she put stuff in the oven, added items into pots on the stove, and took stuff out of the oven. Soon, they each carried on with what they were doing.  
  
18 did the salads; Videl worked on the desserts; ChiChi was running the stove and hot stuff. Auri was doing the dishes and helping out with whatever need to be done.like putting cookies on the plates, etc.  
  
After about an hour, the whole gang was at the house. Piccolo even brought Dendei and Mr. Popo from the Lookout for this occasion.  
  
Yamcha and Bulma were there, as well as Tien and Chaotzu. Master Roshi even made the trip over from Kame House.  
  
The guys told stories and joked around as the women cooked and prepared the meal. The Pan and Bura were up in Goten's old room playing.with Marron watching them.  
  
After another hour goes by..  
  
As ChiChi was getting the cake pan to put in the oven, she felt two hands pulling on her apron. It was her granddaughter and Yuri's daughter.  
  
"Grandma," Pan asked, her eyes huge and innocent, "may we have some cookies?"  
  
"Please Miss ChiChi, can we?" Bura had her hands clasped, her blue eyes glowing.  
  
"Well, alright, but just one for each of you.until after dinner." She handed them each a cookie in the shape of snowmen. Smiling, they ran up the back stairs, laughing and giggling all the way.  
  
A few moments later, the blue haired genius entered the kitchen. She was acknowledged with nods and a slight smile from ChiChi; however, the glare she received from the lavender-haired Saiyan was cold enough to freeze Hell five times over.  
  
(A.N: gee, you think Yuri hates Bulma? ;))  
  
"Am I too late to help out with dinner?" Bulma asked grabbing an apron.  
  
"Not really, considering the handful of Saiyans out there." Videl laughed tilting head towards the male voices in the living room.  
  
Smiling, Bulma went over to help Auri with the dishes, which was as far away from Yuri as she could get. After they put away some of the dishes.leaving some of the plates out for themselves. They wanted to eat what they could before giving it to the wolves.er.monkeys in this instance.  
  
While standing at the sink, Auri gripped the sides and lowered her head, as though she were using the sink for support.  
  
"Are you ok Auri?" Bulma asked. Soon the others stopped what they were doing and came over to see if she was ok.  
  
With a nod and a weak smile, "Yes, I'm fine.I just got overheated for a second, that is all."  
  
"You should go sit down," 18 advised. Yuri and Videl nodded.  
  
"I will as soon as some of these dishes are put away." as she began to put some away, she falls back, suddenly dizzy.  
  
Luckily ChiChi was right behind her. Flashing a weak grin at her mother-in- law, Auri excused herself so she could go to the bathroom.  
  
As she left the bathroom a few minutes later, she saw her husband leaning against the stairwell leading towards the kitchen.  
  
"You alright?" he asked concerned.  
  
She walked up to him and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
"I am as well as can be expected."  
  
"We should at least tell my mom..." he was cut off.  
  
"They will know as soon as the presents are opened later this evening."  
  
"Still.tell Mom." With that, he walked down the stairs and back into the living room, sitting next to the kitchen in case he was needed.  
  
When she entered the kitchen, the ladies were talking and laughing and finishing up the food.preparing to sit down and eat at the table.  
  
"Hey, welcome back!" Yuri said smiling as the red-haired woman sat down to eat. The others looked over to her.  
  
"Yes, I took a little breather and used the bathroom." With that the others began to eat.  
  
Auri just sat there, looking at her plate. After a few seconds she ran to the back door and began retching in the snow-she would not have made it to the bathroom upstairs.  
  
The women stopped eating and helped her to sit down once she came back. Yuri and ChiChi had to hold her on either side so she wouldn't fall down.  
  
"Ok," the women sat down as ChiChi confronted the young woman.she sat across from her, "what is going on. And don't say nothing."  
  
"I guess our secret is out." Goten came and placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. He smiled at her.  
  
"what secret?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well," Goten explained, "Mom, I guess you should make ready for another grandkid."  
  
ChiChi almost passed out at this announcement. Auri was pregnant!?  
  
**  
  
end of part one  
  
Hey this is LadyD. I hope you enjoyed part one of Return to Vegetasei! I just love leaving cliffhangers at the end cause I know it picks readers' interests! Well enjoy! Yuri would comment but..she's busy helping Auri** 


End file.
